Trying to hard ?
by Twilightforeverandedwardcullen
Summary: Dallas and johnny are alive , and Dally meets a new girl , Tori . Tori is the bigger sister of Vanessa , and vanessa is the girl ponyboy likes ... But tori wont give into dally, or will she? sorry , kinda sucks .. first story .


We were sitting at dingo's on Friday night , when a girl came in . I looked at her and soda nudged me . He was the only one who knew that I had a huge crush on her . Her name was Vanessa , and she was in my English class . She had the bluest eyes I ever saw . And her hair was dark brown .

"Eh , Pony , who ya lookin at ?" Soda laughed , winking at me .

" Yeah kid , who's the broad?" Dally asked , after stubbing out his ciggarette .

"She's no one" I lied . I could feel my hands getting sweaty when I noticed her coming over to the table . She looked at everyone , and then lastly , looked at me .

"Pony , uh , can I talk to you for a minute?" Vanessa asked . I nodded and then got up to follow her to the back of the restaurant.

"Pony , do you want to come with me and my sister to the movie tomorrow?" She asked .

"S..sure " I said . She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek .

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow, oh , and you can bring a friend if you want" She added.

I walked back to the table, and sat by Soda again.

"Damn pony, what did she want?" Soda asked.

"Hey where'd you find a broad like that, she aint all that bad lookin." Dally said.

"Her name is Vanessa, and she just asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with her and her sister." I said.

"Who's her sister?" Dally asked, interested.

"Dally; I thought you were with Sylvia?" Soda asked.

"Nah man, she was two timin' me when I was in the cooler…. That's all good though, I can easily replace her." He said, smirking.

"I'm not sure dally, I haven't met her sister , but you can come along and meet her with me" I said , looking at dally .

"I think I will pony, we'll get Johnny too." Dally laughed. The next night, Dally, Johnny and I headed to the movie theatre to meet up with Vanessa and her sister. We got there quickly , and saw them standing by the popcorn.

"Hey pony " Vanessa smiled at me .

"Hey Vanessa " I smiled back . Her sister looked over at Dally and Johnny .

" Oh , This is my sister Tori . " She said .

" Hello" Tori said , sounding a bit bored. I have to admit , Tori was really pretty. She had long dark brown hair like her sisters , only she was a lot taller then her , with brown eyes .

"How's it goin' doll face. " Dally said , putting his arm on Tori's shoulder.

" Sorry , But who ARE you ?" She asked .

"That's Dallas Winston , You really don't know who he is ?" Vanessa said .

"No , I don't .."

" You don't have to know my name to have a good time " Dally said to Tori .

" You need a hobby." Tori said .

" I have one , and if you wanna check it out , come with me tonight girl . " He said , putting his arm around her .

"Thanks , but no thanks" She smiled and walked off to her seat. Johnny laughed and we all headed to our seats .Dally sat right beside Tori . The movie wasn't very interesting , and we all ended up leaving around the middle of the movie . The walk back was pretty silent , besides Dally trying to convince Tori to go to bucks with him .We all knew what Dally did at bucks , at least , when he was with a girl , but Tori didn't know .

"Dally , I WON'T go with you , can you drop it now?" Tori said , stopping outside my house.

"Alright sweetie" He laughed , and headed inside. I said goodbye to Vanessa and head inside with Johnny .

"How was your date pony?" Soda smiled from behind the fridge door .

"Just great … if Dally hadn't kept hittin' on Tori" I laughed. It was about 1 in the morning , and I decided to sleep , I was exhausted . I was waken up by Soda about two hours later.

"mmmm what is it ?" I said .

"Come on ponyboy , Dally got in a fight with Tim shepard , and he cracked some ribs , he should be okay but we're going to the hospital to get him checked out ." Soda explained.

I got up and put on clean clothes , and followed Soda as we all helped Dally get to the hospital .

We had to wait for awhile , before Dally got admitted , but when we went to see him , he was fighting with the nurse.

"What did you do with your gown?.... And stop smoking " The nurse said , snatching his cigarettes .

"I threw it away , you know what , get outta here , get out , your makin my stomach sick " Dally laughed .

"Hey Dally how's your ribs?" Two bit said , coming outta nowhere .

" I'm doin fine . Nothing too bad … They don't let me smoke , augh , I want outta here" He said , before looking over at the door . Tori was standing there , quietly .

"Eh , wrong room sweetheart , " Dally said, "Unless you wanna take that offer and have a good time" He winked . She shook her head and walked over to me .

"Pony , Vanessa wants to see you … Outside" Tori said , giving me a wink . I nodded and went outside , wondering what Vanessa was standing there with her head down , But it perked up when I got out the door.

" Hey pony" She smiled . She had a really nice smile . I was so nervous , that I forgot to answer right away.

"Oh uh , sorry , Hey " I smiled back .

"Um … there's something I have to do before I go home" She said . I wondered what it could be , until she moved in closer and kissed me . But as soon as it started , it was over.

"Well ," she smiled ." ill see you later ponyboy." I walked back into the room , just when Dally was about to smother Tori .

"You're a real fiery one aren't you? Just the way I like them" Dally smirked , leaning into Tori.

"Dally, GET OFF OF ME ." Tori yelled , and walked away from him . I sat down where Tori was sitting.

" Dally I think your really starting to get on her nerves." I stated

" Nah , ill keep trying " Dally laughed.

"I'm not exactly sure you know this yet , but , Tori is a really nice person" Soda said from the made a face.

"That's great , by the time I'm done with her , she won't be so innocent " He smiled.

" Dallas." Darry warned , walking into the room.

"Hey man , hows it goin'" Dally said.

"good… you seem fine, come on , lets get outta here" darry said. We walked through the hospital and ran into a nurse on the way.

"where do you think your goin?" she asked.

"Im getting outta here" Dally said. We made a run to the car. It was about 6 in the morning now.I was so tired. I got to my room just in time to fall like a dead body and sleep . I wokeup hours later though , about 11 in the morning.I took a shower and then started to make breakfast for everyone. The eggs in the fridge were the only thing there , so I took them out and made scrambled eggs. The next one to wakeup was Sodapop. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt,his hair looked like a haystack.I gave him a plate of eggs and went to get dressed. I threw on some jeans and a shirt and then went back to sit with soda and now Johnny and two bit.

"How's everybody doin this morning" Soda was the first to speak . He usually always was. That's soda for you , the good-looking movie star quality guy . He was funny too .

"Just fine . " Two bit said between bites.

"My parents are fightin again .." Johnny said quietly.

" Aw man that sucks Johnny , but you have us here " Soda smiled.

"Yeah , man , you should leave that house for good" Two bit talked awhile more about Johnny and his parents , then went to the dingo again , picking up dally on the way. While we were sitting there , Tori came over .

"Hey baby whats your name?" Dally said.

"In case you didn't notice , slick, its tori . " She said sarcastically.

"You sure can talk the talk with that pretty little mouth of yours, I'd like to see what else it can do." He said , before he reached out and traced her lower lip with his thumb.

"Dally .." Two bit warned.

"Girl you need to have some fun" Dally said , shaking his head. She gave me a note and then ran off , probably to see Vanessa.I stuffed the note in my pocket and looked away .

"I think two bits right" Soda said.

"What?" Dally said.

"I think its about time you leave tori alone man , I don't think she wants to get with you." Soda finished.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave her alone.. For now. "Dally said.

**Okay , this is the first chapter... i hope you like it . i wrote this for myself , but review if you like .**


End file.
